With the proliferation of wireless communications systems, compatible handheld communication devices are becoming more prevalent, as well as advanced. Whereas in the past such handheld communication devices were typically limited to either voice transmission (cell phones) or text transmission (pagers and PDAs), today's consumer often demands a multifunctional device capable of performing both types of transmissions, including even sending and receiving e-mail. Furthermore, these higher-performance devices can also be capable of sending and receiving other types of data including that which allows the viewing and use of Internet websites. These higher level functionalities necessarily require greater user interaction with the devices through included user interfaces (UIs) which may have originally been designed to accommodate making and receiving telephone calls and sending messages over a related Short Messaging Service (SMS). As might be expected, suppliers of such mobile communication devices and the related service providers are anxious to meet these customer requirements, but the demands of these more advanced functionalities have in many circumstances rendered the traditional user interfaces unsatisfactory, a situation that has caused designers to have to improve the UIs through which users input information and control these sophisticated operations.
Keyboards are used on many handheld devices, including telephones and mobile communication devices. The size of keyboards has been reduced over the years, as newer, smaller devices have become popular. Cell phones, for example, are now sized to fit in one's pocket or the palm of the hand. As the size of the devices has decreased, the more important it has become to utilize all of the keyboard surface as efficiently as possible.
Many keyboards on mobile devices have an input device for navigation through the graphical user interface. These interfaces include such devices as trackballs and rotating wheels which can be used to affect movement of a cursor or pointer, or to scroll up, down and about a displayed page. These navigation devices often occupy a relatively large amount of space on the incorporating mobile device. Because the navigation device is frequently used and often requires fine control, a lower end size limitation will normally be observed by device designers. To accommodate such larger, more convenient navigation devices on the housing of the mobile device, the amount of space that is available for the keys of the keyboard is correspondingly reduced if the keyboard and navigational device are proximately located to one another.
Another keyboard spacing problem is that of finger overlap when keys are smaller than the user's finger and are spaced closely together. Because keys near the center of the keyboard are surrounded by other keys, they are particularly more difficult to press without the user's finger overlapping and inadvertently pressing an adjacent key.
Mobile communication devices can create potential problems for users of such devices when the keyboard or other input device on the handheld communication device is accidentally actuated. Various attempts to limit or minimize the risk of such activation include keyboard lock devices that lock the keyboard after a predetermined period of time has elapsed or upon a specific key combination entered by a user of the handheld electronic device. However, these keyboard locking combinations present challenges to the user of the device. For example, the user may not desire to always enter the lock period during this predetermined time, thus encouraging the user to disable the predetermined time lock on the handheld electronic device. Likewise, if the keyboard lock must be entered by the user selecting a particular set of keys, the user may forget to set this lock and continue to make accidental inputs to the device. Thus, it is desirable to enable a keyboard lock feature upon a predetermined gesture with the device by the user.